The invention relates to a method of packaging merchandise articles for shipment and display. Efficient movement of goods from point of manufacture to display in the merchants facility and then to the purchaser reduces the cost of the goods to the ultimate user. The cut case display of goods is increasing favored because the goods can be moved to and displayed at the merchant's display area more efficiently and the goods are better protected during movement and while on display. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,533 issued Apr. 23, 1996 to H. Veenstra for a Package for Storing and Displaying a Plurality of Box-Shaped Articles, More Particularly Data Carriers Such as Floppy Disks and the Like discloses a display container which includes a plurality of sheathes for receiving box shaped articles such as floppy disks and which permit product display in the style of overlapping roof tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,669 issued Oct. 5, 1993 to M. Resnick et al. for a Display Container shows a container which has an upper top opening compartment and a lower sliding drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,717 issued Jan. 7, 1975 to L. Peters for a Container for Perishable Foods discloses a merchandising container for perishable foods which is equipped with pull tabs to aid in removal of items from shelves of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,233 issued Dec. 6, 1994 to Rudolph W. Schutz et al. for a Product Shipping and Display System discloses a system of transporting a plurality of shipping and display assemblies on a pallet which permits merchandising from the pallet or removal and display on an individual basis.